Cloud...
by yoli ibi
Summary: Though Cloud loves Aeris, how about Tifa?


"Cid, you home?" Tifa asked knocking on his door.  
  
"Yes Tifa." He opened the door for her. "What is it?"  
  
"Do you have any idea where Cloud might be?"  
  
"Cloud? I really don't know. He might be at the church."  
  
Tifa left his house and started walking to the church. She figured that he might have been there anyway because of Aeris,  
although she had died.  
  
When Tifa entered the church, he wasn't there. "Where on earth is he? Where could he possibly be?"  
  
When she left, she found Barret.  
  
"Barret." Tifa said running up to him.  
  
Barret stopped walking and waited until Tifa approached him. "Yes?"  
  
Tifa panting, she asked him, "Do you know where is Cloud?"  
  
"Sorry Tifa. I don't."  
  
"He's nowhere, that's all."  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No." She walked away and went into one of the gardens in the town.  
  
And there, there was Cloud. He was right next to the garden.  
  
"I found you, Cloud." She whispered to herself. "Cloud."  
  
Cloud turned around. "Hello."  
  
"I've been looking all over for you."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yes. Where have you been?"  
  
"I've been around."  
  
"Around… But where?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but, I have to go now. I'll talk to you later Tifa."  
  
"Cloud…" "Where are you going?"  
  
"I… have some work to finish."  
  
"Where?" She asked him, but there was no replay.  
  
He left without saying anything else.  
  
"I have to follow him. I've been looking for him too long. But he cannot catch me, no, he cannot."  
  
Tifa followed Cloud quietly. She tried to make no sound.  
  
Cloud started walking into a forest that Tifa has never been in before. If was hard for her to be quiet in there, but she managed.  
  
Then Cloud sat down on the floor that had no trees or anything else besides it.  
  
"I know you're there, Tifa."  
  
Tifa made no replay.  
  
"You're there, I know it. I know you are following me."  
  
Tifa came into Cloud's sight. "How?"  
  
"I could hear you walking."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh? You make it sound like you're hiding something."  
  
"I… do?"  
  
"Yes. You do."  
  
"Well, it's nothing. Really."  
  
Cloud gave her a short smile. Then he went on his elbows.  
  
"Why did you come here?" Tifa asked him, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"I… really don't know myself."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I guess, I can get away from everything, and have some peace."  
  
"I thought you had held something here."  
  
"What do you think was that something?"  
  
"I don't know." "I thought that you could talked to Aeris here, alone." Tifa looked up and thought she did see Aeris. She got  
surprised, and she made a little sound. But Aeris didn't stay up there long.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Aeris…" "Aeris…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I thought I just saw her."  
  
"Sometimes, I see her here too. That might be one of the reasons I come here."  
  
"You loved her, didn't you?"  
  
Cloud was silent for a moment, then he replayed. "Yes, yes I did."  
  
"She was nice."  
  
Again, Cloud was silent.  
  
"And a good friend."  
  
Cloud stood up and walked to Tifa. "Yes, yes she was. But how about you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You, are a good friend, Tifa."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I known you ever since we were little."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tifa…" He put his hand in her hair.  
  
"I… Cloud…"  
  
Out of nowhere Yuffie showed up. "Perfect picture!"  
  
Tifa and Cloud stopped and did not face each other.  
  
"Don't worry about me! Go on, continue!"  
  
Tifa gave out a short, quiet giggle.  
  
"Guys?" Yuffie wanted something exciting to happen.  
  
"Yuffie, why don't you go bug Vincent?" Cloud asked trying to get rid of her.  
  
"He's too boring now."  
  
"How about Barret? You never tried him."  
  
"He'll get mad."  
  
"Cid?"  
  
"I don't want to end up in space."  
  
"Yourself?"  
  
"I… Myself?! What on earth do you mean?!"  
  
"Just go play Yuffie, please." Tifa said, also trying to get her away.  
  
"Fine! Be that way!" Yuffie left both Tifa and Cloud alone. But when she got out of the forest, she told Vincent everything on   
what was happening with Tifa and Cloud.  
  
Cloud, still not facing Tifa, and Tifa still not facing him, Cloud had to bring that subject back up again.  
  
"Tifa… You've, always been my friend." Cloud said.  
  
"Cloud?" Tifa faced Cloud, but he didn't face her.  
  
"I never said thank you, did I?"  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Vincent stood right next to Tifa and Cloud. "That wasn't nice of you Cloud."  
  
Tifa and Cloud realized that Vincent was there. Again, Tifa and Cloud didn't face each other.  
  
"Don't mean to bug you or anything. But if I didn't come, then Yuffie would have gotten on my nerves again." Vincent sounded   
like he didn't want to go back to Yuffie.  
  
"Aren't you used to her now Vincent? She's has been like that forever. If I didn't know better, I think that she likes you." Tifa   
told Vincent, now trying to get rid of him.  
  
"What? Yuffie like me?"  
  
"Tifa might have a point there. She usually does only do that to you." Cloud said.  
  
Vincent ran away in the opposite direction he came from. He did not like the idea of Yuffie liking him.  
  
Tifa remained silent, hoping that Cloud would say something.  
  
Cloud faced Tifa, and held her arms with his hands.  
  
"So now I will say it. Thank you, Tifa." Cloud now faced Tifa, and she faced him.  
  
"You're welcome, Cloud." Tifa replayed.  
  
"Whenever I look at you, you give me so many memories."  
  
Tifa faced Cloud. "Like what?"  
  
"For when we first met. Or how I had to dress up as a girl."  
  
"That was funny. You looked so cute in a dress."  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Tifa…"  
  
She stayed silent, she didn't know what to say.  
  
"I love you Tifa. I always had."  
  
"Cloud…"  
  
Both of them were silent for awhile not moving. Soon they both kissed each other. Then they stopped.  
  
"Tell me Tifa. Why did you come?" Cloud asked her.  
  
"I, wanted to tell you my true feelings. I never managed to tell you them for so many years."  
  
Cloud kissed her again. Tifa now began to hug him and she rest her head on his chest. "Cloud…" 


End file.
